herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Air
Air Spectrum - Aeromancy The spectrum of air involves any control of gasses and their movement. Air is one of the four primal elements. It is often seen as the weakest element as air in nature tends to be relatively weak in force and is relatively thin compared to the other primal elements with mass. However, elemental air is used in sonic-attacks which can be just as powerful as any other elemental attack, as well as some pretty strong wind and compression attacks. Air's thinness also allows it access to places the other elements don't typically go. Air is more subtle and dextrous than the other elements and masters of it's secrets often surprise those of other spectra. There are those who make a pact with the Realm of Air and use only air magic exclusively. Such a sorcerer is referred to as an Aeromancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a very wide range of air-based spells almost immediately (all Air Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +10 to summon air elementals, and can eventually reach a state called Incarnate, ''where they become a creature of living air for a time and therefore a creature of great power. However, they are limited only to air spells. The moment they cast a spell of any other kind, elemental or not, they lose their connection to the realm of air, all the bonuses, and the Incarnate state and become just a regular mage. Air Damage Air spells that do damage typically do knockback or concussive force. Air vs. Fire Air spells and air-based creatures can sometimes be at the mercy of fire as many gasses can provide fuel for fires, especially aerogen and pyrogen. However, air can also suffocate fires and put them out by providing only gasses that do not serve as fuel and they can blow fires out with their concussive force. Air does not gain any significant advantage over fire. Air vs. Water Air does normal damage to water-based creatures and structures. It does not gain any significant advantage over water. Air vs. Air Air-based creatures are immune to air and sonic attacks. While flying in air, many Aeromancy spells are enhanced in the following ways: * 5x the knockback if the spell already does knockback. * For every 10 Total Skill Bonus (TSB) of a skill, if the effect would succeed, an additional 1d10 may be added for purposes of determining intensity of the effect. E.g., Doogan is flying and casts Concussion at 1d10+33 (10m knockback) against an airborn enemy. The enemy's defense is 1d10+23. Doogan rolls a 40 versus the enemy's 25 and so succeeds in the attack. Normally, the spell would do 15 points of damage and 10m of knockback. Instead, it does an additional 3d10 (4+6+0!+7= 27) for a total of 42 points of damage and 50m of knockback. Air vs. Earth Air has the capacity to get into even the smallest cracks in earth and stone and against creatures and constructs of these two forms of Earth cause double damage. Sonic attacks do double damage against crystal-based creatures and constructs. However, metal constructs and creatures are immune to air. Sonic attacks can shatter earth constructs by setting up resonant frequencies within the structure. Wind attacks, however, tend to be completely ineffective against the more cohesive Earth spells and constructs. Air Spell List -=A=- * Alarm * Animate Element * Antimagic Matrix * Attunement -=B=- * Banish * Bell Tone * Bind -=C=- * Command * Commune * Consecration * Control * Create Air * Curse -=D=- * Deafen * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Detection * Discern * Disguise * Disruption * Dispel -=E=- * Element Blessed Weapon * Elemental Cone * Elemental Pact * Elemental Messenger * Elemental Speech * Elemental Swarm * Enlarge Element * Expulsion -=F=- * Fan of Force -=G=- * -=H=- * -=I=- * Immobilize * Imprint -=J=- * -=K=- * -=L=- * Levitation * Locate * Lore * Lullaby -=M=- * Molecular Kinesis -=N=- * Negate Enchantment -=O=- * -=P=- * Purify Element -=Q=- * Quench Flame -=R=- * Reduce Element * Resist Element * Ripwind Punch -=S=- * Scry * Sculpt Element * Sonic Boom * Sonic Wave * Summon Elemental * Symbol -=T=- * Thundercrack * -=U=- * -=V=- * -=W=- * Wall of Wind * Ward * Water Breathing -=X=- * Xerotic Wind * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * 'Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds' * 'Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics' * 'Chapter 3 - Skills' * 'Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles' * 'Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ' * 'Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills' * 'Chapter 7 - Equipment' * 'Chapter 8 - Crafting' * 'Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills' * 'Chapter 10 - Appendix'''